


Reunion

by ShakespearesRose, StarrySummers04



Series: Timing Has Never Been Our Strong Suit [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Contains spoliers for that universe, Gay Harry Osborn, M/M, Mpreg universe, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Part of my Science Boyfriends series, Peter Parker is Bruce Banner's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Stark-Banner swears a lot, Peter mostly takes after Tony, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Peter and Harry haven't seen each other since before Harry was sent to London for high school. A lot of feelings are brought up when they see each other for the first time since they were 14.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: Timing Has Never Been Our Strong Suit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831915
Kudos: 51





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Face claim for Harry Osborn is Harrison Osterfield.

Tony was always a bit upset that Peter hadn’t wanted to go to MIT, like he had. His son would’ve had no trouble getting in based on his grades alone and then add the fact that he’s a Stark-Banner then they would’ve been fools not to accept him. But the eldest Stark-Banner decided to stay in New York so he could continue to be Spider-man. It was on his first day that he got the biggest surprise of his life. “Peter Parker!” Someone exclaimed, Peter turned around and couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Fuck me, Harry?” Peter asked, incredulously. Harry nodded and flung his arms around Peter’s neck. The young Avenger dropped the papers in his hands so that he could wrap his arms around Harry’s waist.

“I’ve missed you so much!” Harry exclaimed, hardly daring to believe that his childhood best friend was right here in his arms. Another thing that Harry couldn’t believe was the fact that he could feel muscles on Peter from where he was pressed tightly against the slightly younger man’s abs. Harry couldn’t help but press a hand to the firm abs. “When did you get muscles? What happened to the scrawny nerd that I knew in middle school?” Harry asked.

“I started working out?” Peter shrugged.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Harry laughed.

“I was just heading back to my flat but you’re welcome to come with me. It’s been so long and I’d love to catch up with you.” Peter smiled. Harry couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“That sounds good to me.” Harry agreed, helping Peter to pick up the things he’d just dropped before they continued on their way to Peter’s flat.

* * *

“Since when do you have your own flat?” Harry asked.

“My dad’s got it for me so I’d have somewhere close to college.” Peter replied.

“I’ve got somewhere too, flashier, cos you know what my dad is like but I prefer it here.” Harry observed, looking around at the small but cosy flat. Wishing his dad had chosen something more simple for him. Harry knew why Norman had gone all out for his son’s place, a) to show off how rich he was and b) to apologise for sending Harry away for high school.  Peter directed Harry towards the comfortable couches he had picked out. Gesturing for Harry to make himself comfortable.

“So, how was high school in London?” Peter asked.

“Cold.” Harry laughed.

“There’s not fucking way it’s colder than a New York winter?” Peter joked.

“Well, it rained a lot more.” Harry corrected. “But the snow wasn’t as bad as we get here in New York. How was high school here?” 

“Um, high school was fine. I learned how to start standing up for myself though.” Peter laughed.

“It took you long enough. I suppose that happened when you got muscles?” Harry reasoned.

“Well, a lot has happened since I last saw you. Like, so fucking much, I live with my dad’s now and I have 2 younger siblings for a start.” Peter began.

“That seems even more surreal than finding out you’re the child of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.” Harry pointed out.

“Yeah, things have been crazy lately but I’m okay with that. Crazy has led me back to you.” Peter commented.  Harry couldn’t help but blush a little at that remark. It seemed to him that Peter had changed a lot whilst he had been away, but Harry felt different now, after his return, and seeing Peter, reminding him of his life before he left for London, reminded him of how much he missed his old friend, his best friend. Being away for so long it felt like he hardly knew the boy, no the man sat beside him anymore. There were pictures all around the room that Harry could see, Pictures of Mr’s Stark and Banner and some other children and a bunch with Peter and others, they must be his new friends. 

“I take it those are your siblings” Harry spoke, Peter followed his gaze to a picture of the family of 5, looking into the camera and smiling, it was his dad’s idea, Tony didn’t have many pictures of himself with his son’s when they were young and he didn’t want that to be the case with his daughter, he also wanted plenty of pictures of his family so he had something to show off to people. 

“Yeah, I’m the eldest. The little boy is Blake, he’s 10. He’s very quiet, smart though. Very much like my Papa. I met him after the Battle of New York, he was 3. Turns out Papa and Dad had been together sometime in 2008 and then Papa moved to Kolkata and had Blake. He hadn’t known he could have another child after me so…” Peter explained.

“What about the girl?” Harry asked, pointing to a picture of a much younger Peter holding a newborn baby.

“Morgan, she’s 5 now. Full of attitude, just like Dad. So curious about everything, nothing can hold her attention for long so Dad and Papa don’t let her go in the lab yet, no matter how much she wants to. She’s always putting on Dad’s Iron Man helmets, much to his displeasure.” Peter laughed. Harry looked through the photos, showing the siblings at various stages in their lives. “This one’s my favourite.” Peter smiled, pointing to a picture of him, he was fast asleep with Blake on one side and Morgan on the other. “It was taken on the last night before I left for college, they were both upset about me leaving but I assured them it wasn’t forever and I see them every weekend, either I go home or they come up for the day with my dad’s.” Peter smiled. Harry couldn't help but stare at Peter longingly.

“You’re a really good big brother.” Harry sighed.

“You think so?” Peter asked.

“They wouldn’t be so upset about you leaving for college if you were a bad brother.” Harry pointed out. “It’s weird, you’ve changed so much. You got hot, too.”

Peter’s eyes widened in shock, did Harry mean what he thought he meant, or was he just making an observation, like friends do. He looked so genuine and sincere. Could his old friend, his incredibly  attractive and kind hearted friend, who Peter had basically been in love with since he realised he was interested in guys, with his sea blue eyes that you could get lost in, could he actually, genuinely have feelings for Peter?

“I did?” Peter checked, moving closer to Harry.

“Yeah, you got really hot.” Harry smirked. Peter grabbed Harry and pulled him into a kiss. Harry couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, quite taken by surprise. Harry brought his arms up to wrap around Peter’s neck. Peter encouraged Harry to jump into his arms and wrap his legs around Peter’s waist, not breaking their kiss as he carried Harry over to his bed. “Wait!” Harry exclaimed, pulling away from the kiss. “I, um, I don’t really know what I’m doing.” He admitted.

“That’s okay.” Peter winked. “I’ve got you. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

“I want to have sex with you, Peter.” Harry stated, bluntly. Peter pulled him in for another kiss. They made out for longer, removing their shirts before starting to grind against each other. Peter moved his hands down to cup Harry’s ass, Harry moaned into the kiss and Peter took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry thought about fighting him for dominance but was really not up for being anything but submissive.  Peter felt amazing against him, Harry couldn’t help but reach out and touch those abs he’d been admiring from afar since they bumped into each other, but despite how good it felt, the feeling of Peter’s  mostly  clothed  body against his made Harry feel nervous.  Peter could tell that Harry wasn’t 100% into it, though, so he pulled away from the kiss and removed his hands from Harry’s body.

“Harry, we don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for.” Peter assured.

“I want to, honestly I do, but I’ve only been with one other guy before now and I didn’t feel about him the way I feel about you.” Harry tried to explain.

“The way you felt about me?” Peter asked.

“I’m really into you.” Harry admitted.

“I’m really into you, too, Harry. Fuck, trust me, hardly a day has gone by that I haven’t thought about you..” Peter smiled.

“I’ve thought about you a lot, too.” Harry smiled. “And I really want this, I’m just nervous because I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“Okay, but if you want to stop then tell me and we can cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie or something.” Peter stated, pulling Harry back in for a kiss. Harry grabbed Peter’s hands and moved them back to his ass, he didn’t want them to be anywhere else. Harry reached down to Peter’s jeans and undid his belt, throwing it somewhere in the room, Peter could find it later. He then undid the top button and tried to pull them down, but it was difficult. “Let me.” Peter offered, laying back and lifting his hips so that he could wriggle out of them, now that he was clad only in his underwear, he did the same thing to Harry, only he was able to remove the other boy’s jeans without having to break their kiss. It didn’t bother him, Harry would get the hang of it one day, hopefully he’d still be having sex with Peter when he mastered that trick. Harry felt bad that he couldn’t already remove his partner’s jeans without breaking the kiss but Peter quickly distracted him, allowing his hands to dip below the waistband of Harry’s underwear, actually touching the skin of his ass, properly, for the first time.

“Peter, please.” Harry moaned. 

“What do you want me to do?” Peter asked.

“Touch me, properly. I want you inside me.” Harry replied, breathlessly. Peter pulled away from the kiss and moved to his bedside table, taking out a half-used bottle of lube. Harry had questions but he had other thoughts on his mind right now and they took precedence. Harry took the time to remove his underwear so that he was now completely naked, just to make it even, Peter also took off his underwear so that Harry didn’t feel intimidated by being the only naked one. Peter moved down the bed and took Harry’s cock into his mouth to distract the brunette from the first slick finger entering him, and Harry was so very tight. Harry moaned, loudly, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure Peter was currently giving him. Peter moved his finger in and out at the same pace he was going down on Harry. “More please, I want more.” Harry begged. Peter swirled his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock as he pressed in another finger. Harry cried out and tried to get Peter to push his fingers all the way in. Peter did what Harry wanted and began to scissor his fingers, stretching Harry out so that he could add a third finger and spread him open even more. Before adding a third finger, Peter stopped sucking Harry’s cock, so that he didn’t become overwhelmed. Peter crawled back up the bed so that he could kiss Harry again. Harry wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck as Peter added the third finger and Harry buried his face in Peter’s neck. Peter pumped his fingers in and out a few more times before he reached into the bedside table and pulled out a condom, he opened the packet and rolled the condom on before adding more lube and starting to gently press inside Harry.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, I need you to try and relax for me.” Peter requested. Harry slowed his breathing, holding tightly to Peter as he felt himself relax. Peter took this opportunity to thrust further into Harry, managing to keep thrusting gently and waiting for Harry to adjust until he was balls deep inside Harry. They were both holding tightly to each other, needing the comfort of being together after so long apart. Peter stayed gentle with his thrusts, jarring Harry’s prostate by keeping at a precise angle. Harry cried out at every thrust, panting into Peter’s mouth, trying to kiss him but finding it difficult. Peter kept thrusting at the same pace, but sped up his thrusts as he chased his release. 

“Peter, I’m close.” Harry whined.

“Fuck, so am I.” Peter groaned. Harry came first, clenching around Peter and pushing the younger boy over the edge as Peter emptied himself into the condom. Harry lay there, panting and trying to catch his breath. Peter pulled out of Harry and removed the condom, getting out of bed and putting it in the bin. Peter then pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead before going into the bathroom and wetting a flannel to bring back and clean Harry up with.

“Thanks.” Harry whispered. Peter threw the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom before getting back in bed, encouraging Harry to get under the covers with him.

“That was…” Harry trailed off.

“It certainly was.” Peter agreed, pulling Harry to curl into his side and join their lips again.

“Do you think we could do that again sometime?” Harry asked. Peter smiled and nodded.

“We can have sex whenever you want, Harry.” Peter replied.

“Um, do you think maybe we could go out on a date?” Harry asked, cautiously.

“You want to date?” Peter checked. Harry nodded.

“Okay, I’ll take you on a date soon.” Peter promised, pressing another kiss to Harry’s forehead. Harry beamed, joining his lips with Peter’s.


End file.
